


You Have Me

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Language, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Touching, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x10 of Dexter<br/>My own scene<br/>Dexter tells Debra he is leaving Miami with Hannah, and she has to convince him of her feelings again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

I heard a lit knock at the door, and I set down the beer in my hand to answer it. I saw Dexter standing there. I could tell he didn't want to be here right now. 

"Dex, hey." I greeted him, opening the door wider to let him in. He went straight to the fridge, grabbing a beer and opening it, taking a swig. He walked back over and sat on the chair. 

"Deb, we need to talk." I walked back over toward him, taking my seat across from him, taking my beer back in hand.

"Yeah, what's up?" He sighed, looking down. I could tell then there was a problem. "Dex, what is it?"

"Hannah." he replied. 

"What the fuck about Hannah? She's out of Miami, right? At least that's what you made it sound like." He sighed once more, taking another drink. I still stared back at him, becoming worried and pissed. "She IS out of Miami, right?" I asked, putting the emphasis on is. 

"She's...still here."

"Why the fuck is she still here? You said you were going to take care of it.." I asked him. I then realized what he was trying to say, but I felt my heart break. Hannah wasn't gone because he still loved her. The bastard was still in love with her after everything she'd done to us. I didn't want it to be fucking true before when Hannah told me, but it was. "You fucked her didn't you?"

"No, Deb, I didn't-"

"Don't fucking lie to me one more time, Dexter! Tell me the fucking truth!" I yelled, the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want the truth, because the truth hurts, but I had to know. He sighed, his eyes becoming slightly watery.

"Deb, I'm sorry, I just...it happened.." 

"Oh my god." I put the beer down and got up from my chair, walking away, to avoid him seeing the tears streaming down my face, but I began to sob. He jumped up after me. 

"Deb, please." he said as he put his hands on my shoulders, but I viciously pulled away, turning around swiftly to face him. 

"Don't fucking touch me! How the fuck could you do that to me?!" I screamed at him and saw the fear and hurt in his eyes. "We were just getting back to us without her and then you go and do this. What the fuck is wrong with you?! I thought you cared about me?!"

"Deb, you know I do! Hannah's not a threa-"

"I don't care if she's a fucking threat! I care that you're still with her!" I yelled. The way that came out confused him. 

"Wha...why?" he questioned me.

"Why the fuck are you still going out and looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with when you already have someone?! Standing right in front of you!" His face filled with hurt to see me break down like this. "I loved you long before Hannah did! You told me I didn't belong with Briggs!"

"I know what I said."

"So why the fuck are you still with Hannah?! Who do I belong with?!" It hurt because he knew. He knew how much I fucking loved him, and he still wanted Hannah. That's the most painful you'll ever experience in life. Wanting someone who doesn't realize they want you back.

"Deb, I...I'm really sorry. I don't want you hurt. I love you. You know that, but not in that way." he responded, sadly.

"Bullshit. I don't believe that for a second." I told him, as I bit down on my lower lip, crossing my arms. He sighed, looking down, then looking back up at me. "Dex, it's always been me. I've always been the one, the only one, that could ever genuinely love you. Hannah doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Hannah wouldn't have tried to kill me if she did. She knew how much I meant to you, and she's pulling you into her fucking trap. I could've left her ass to die when I found her with Sirko's fucking assistant, but I didn't! I helped her for you! You can't trust her Dexter. I haven't turned on you like she has. Was I here all the time? No, okay, and I'm really fucking sorry for that, but I didn't betray you." I pled to him, crying harder.

"Deb, you're so much better off without me. Everyone would be so much better off without me. I know you can't see it now, but you will. I care about you so much, that's why I have to tell you this... Deb, I'm leaving Miami with Hannah." he said, looking just as heartbroken. Every word he said sounded like nails across glass. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave me.

"What?"

"Deb, please this is hard enough for me to say. Please don't be upset. You will be so much better off without me, I promise. I've been the cause of all your heartbreak, and I don't want to be your pain anymore." I felt my legs unable to hold me up anymore. The thought of him leaving Miami, leaving me. I can't imagine living without him. If I didn't have him in my life, I wouldn't be able to live. I felt my heart shatter, and my legs gave out under me, as I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands. He followed me down, crouching next to me. I clung onto him for dear life, pleading for him not to leave me.

"Oh my fucking god, Dex, please!" I sobbed into his chest to him, and he held me tighter. He stroked his hand through my hair, shushing me, trying to calm me, but his touch was soothing enough. I looked back up at him, my eyes red-stricken with tears. "Dex, please, please don't leave me. Please. My life would be nothing without you. You've made me everything I am. You can't just leave with her. You'll ruin everything."

"Deb, I already have. I've ruined you." That wasn't a single fucking bit true. He was my savior. My fucking guardian angel, if you will. I've been to hell and back because of him, but I would've never gotten back if it weren't for him in my life. 

"You haven't ruined me, Dex. I promise, you haven't." I told him. He stared back at me. 

"Deb, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't leave. Stay. Stay here. Stay away from Hannah. Just...be with me. I want you. I need you. I always fucking have. Dex, this woman," I whispered to him, as I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek, "right in front of you, has always loved you, has intentionally hurt and destroyed herself for you. That's how much I need you."

"Do you want me here?" he asked, sweetly.

"Yes." I pled to him, softly. I crushed my lips against his, cheek still in hand, drinking in his taste. I moved closer to him, settling in his lap. His grip moved to my hips, pulling them to his and wrapping his arms around my back. I felt him kissing back, desperately, like he wanted to show how sorry he was, needed to. He pushed his tongue past my lips, playing with mine. We both pulled away, panting against each other's lips, a small moan escaping my own lips. I kept stroking his cheek; I felt his hands splayed across my back, under my shirt, against my skin. His hands were warm against my lower back. 

"I love you. Can you see that now? I want to be the only one for you. The only one you ever want this way. Please, please just understand. Hear me out about this. I can't fucking change these feelings, Dex. They'll always be here. Please don't make me have to ignore them. Please don't fucking make me. I want you so damn bad." I let everything out, not keeping one feeling locked away. I loved him more than anything, more than anyone. I could see it in his eyes that he now understood, and that even a part of him knew now how much he loved me. How much he wanted this, no matter how fucking wrong it may be.

"God, Deb, I love you." I sighed in relief, pressing my lips back to his, moving them down along his neck. I heard a small groan escape his lips. "Deb, this is wrong. It's wrong that I want this just as much." I pulled away from his neck to look back at him. 

"Dex, you're a goddamn serial killer, and I've killed two people. This is the least of our concerns. This is probably the best thing we've ever done." We both chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it may be." he smiled back, kissing my lips sweetly back. He slowly stood, picking me up with him, spreading his fingers across my thighes, carressing them softly. I wrapped them tightly around his waist, throwing my arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and tender, but then became hungry and desperate.

"I really fucking want you." I moaned, catching his lower lip between my teeth. He took the hint and carried me into my room. He unwound my legs from him to set me on the bed and strip off my jeans and panties. He knelt down in front of me, spreading my legs, and I felt the anticipation build up inside me.

"You're. So. Beautiful." he said, in between the kisses he pressed to my thigh. I couldn't help the arch in my back when his mouth went from my thigh and elsewhere. He moved his hands up to stroke my thighes as he kept his mouth on me, drawing out gasps and moans. 

"Jesus fucckkk, Dexx.." I called out his name in desperation. I loved this so much, loved him so fucking much. I threaded my fingers through his hair, my grip tightening with every movement. "God, yes, Dex, yes." He moved his hands up my body to unbutton my shirt, I lifted up to pull my top and bra away. He pulled away to lift his shirt over his head and strip his pants away, crawling on top of me, kissing me hard, before sliding into me. I gasped siftly as he did and felt his lips back on mine. I grabbed onto his shoulders, using my weight to flip us, so I was on top. I rolled my hips against his, then leaned down, wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him up with me. He hugged me back, as I continued to grind my hips against his. 

"I fucking love -ohhh- you, Dex." 

"I love you, Deb. Love you so fucking much." he groaned back to me, kissing me back, keeping his eyes locked with mine. Our moans began to fill the room, and I pressed my mouth back to his, riding out the waves with him. Like I always have. Always would.


End file.
